My Lover is a Flight Attendant
by Wakai Kaze
Summary: Fate was starting work on a new agency as a flight attendant. A group was threatening to destroy that agency. There something that only Nanoha can do. There is one thing that only Fate can decide to. What can our girls do against an enemy in the shadows?
1. Prologue

A/N: Well, as a writer, don't you just get inspired anywhere you go? xD Well I had this flight to Thailand recently, and got inspire by the Flight Attendants there. So, let me try! xD! And... umm... ratings... between T and M... Maybe? xD Well it depends on how I want to take this story. So It's just around T – M, I think.

Age Timeline? After StrikerS so... They're all about around 20 – 21. =D

**My Lover is a Flight Attendant**  
by ~W.K.  
_This is like the worst way... to find you._

I want to bonk my head onto the wall, the ceiling, or anything hard for it feels so heavy. I do remember a hang-over, yes. Until I found a note beside my bedside table. I looked at it and immediately blushed for who knows how long. Until memories, FULL memories of yesterday occurred back to me.

"Fate-chan! You finally got a job! Why don't we go out and party for a while?" a short haired brunette said as she elbowed my side.

"But, Hayate, my work starts tomorrow, what if I get a bad hang-over and come in late?" I answered her as I tried to continue my packing.

Uminari International Airlines or also known as UIA requires their flight attendants to stay in their prescribed dormitories, and them to be on pairs. Newly hired FAs would trained by a senior, and will also stay in the same room as that senior. In a flight there are at least 4 cabin crews, the pilot, the co-pilot and usually a flight engineer or a few observers, it depends on the load of the aircraft. Hayate also works in this place, so she helped me to get in. In a way or another, this is like a dump for rejected Front Line Army Officers. And the like.

I'm a Criminology graduate student, but I do not work for the Police force for 2 reasons. One, they say that I'm over qualified to be in any of those police force that's why I was kicked out of academy, for 'equality purposes'. Two, it's because the job of being in the front lines is for men, talk about your higher-ups being sexist.

Fortunately, UIA, is an undercover airlines that mainly deal with, drug trafficking, human trafficking, hijacks, and other sort of cargo/airplane crimes. Basically, Hayate told me to apply for this job, since she already got in, as a tactician, and second hand pilot, for evening flights.

If you are wondering, UIA is not a part of the Army or the Navy. In this time, Air Forces are separated from the Military but... you can't call this an Air Force anyway. But this unit is created by retired female Military Admirals Leti Lowran and Lindy Harlaown, before the mean and perverted Regius Gaiz, that wants to dissolve everyone women in the army, because as he says all they have to do is to "reproduce."

Due to the increasing crime rate onboard Flights from Uminari to the Capital City of Mid-Childa, this unit have been approved in the City of Mid-childa as an undercover. Since criminals are suspected to have come from the city, due to the advance technology the criminals caught had used.

"But still... Hayate.."

"Fate-chan, my treat. You'll go? I'll invite a few of my colleagues too so you won't feel like alienated when you start tomorrow." Hayate said and stormed away my apartment door.

"Really, Hayate." I told myself until it bolted open again, and brown hair popped out from it.

"Don't forget to pack up okay? You are starting to live in the dorms tomorrow after all. I'll meet 8pm at the Bar. Get dressed!" And there goes my door.

"Get dressed huh?"

Little did I know... that I...

ooo

"Good Morning, everyone. My name is Fate Testarossa, I am the newly hired Flight Attendant, starting today. Please take care of me from now on." I briefly introduced myself and bowed. They all look like very kind people.

"Ah, Fate-chan is it? Good Morning, I'll introduce to you your senior then, Nanoha-chan!" a female with light green hair with diamonds on her forehead told me as she called on to someone. I read her name plate, it said 'Lindy Harlaown, Section Chief' so she's the chief.

I saw copper brown hair appear from a stall, and my eyes widened in surprise. She was... she...

"Oh, Fate-chan! They told me I was getting a trainee today, I didn't know it was you." She looked at me and immediately came up to me. "I will properly introduce myself, I am senior Flight Attendent, Takamachi Nanoha, you can call me Nanoha."

"Okay, Nanoha." I blushed immediately as her hair swayed revealing her neck a bit, not to mention my eyes trailing her round buttocks. _'What am I doing checking out my senior?'_

"Well come with me, I'll give you a short tour around the base." She told me and slowly passed by me. Whispering five seductive words into my ears secretly. "Thank you for last night, nyahaha~" if you don't consider her laugh... a word.

"Y-You're... We-welcome.." I told her as she grabbed me by the hand and out the door, my face still flaring a riot of blushes, I hope no one notices. And I'm grateful that Hayate-chan isn't—

"Oh! Nanoha-chan! Fate-chan!" Hayate. The worst nightmare to have I seen today, I am so... not getting away with this.

"Oh, Hayate-chan! You're early." Nanoha said and started a short conversation with Hayate.

"Oh, Carim asked me to check in early, you know, _stuff._ So, so, what happened last night after I left?" Hayate said and nudged Nanoha.

My head turned to look at her as if it was into 'automatic bolt' as I was about to open my mouth to say something.

"Nothing much, Hayate-chan." Nanoha answered, and smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"_She's keeping it a secret...?" _Well if that's what she's doing... I pondered at it a little and saw Hayate looking at me.

I shook my head left and right, and she just stared at me.

"Fate-chan, you're acting suspicious." She told me and walked past Nanoha to stand in-front of me. "_NOTHING_, Happened?"

I unconciously blinked my eyes multiple times before my focus went as tray, landing at Nanoha giving me a 'ssshhh' sign.

"N-N-N-N-N-Nothingatall!Th-there'snothingsusipiciousatall!Is there?" I panicked. I'm dead.

"Fate-chan, you're voice cracked." She told me. Oh dear, it did. It made me blush more that the beautiful brunette behind Hayate was chuckling. "Fate—"

"Hayate~~" blonde head with a headband popped out from one of the doors behind me and Nanoha and Hayate immediately averted their attention there. "Come here now~~"

"I'll talk to you later, Fate-chan. Nanoha-chan capture her for me okay?" Hayate said and went into that said room in a sing-song voice. I even heard Nanoha answer 'okay,okay, I'll capture her.'

"Well... shall we go now?" That brunette with beautiful blue eyes told me as I followed her around.

ooo

"Um... Why..." Fate, playfully trying to play with the rim of her skirt tried to start a conversation as she and Nanoha were walking back the office, finishing their rounds.

"You're wondering why I'm not talking about it?" Nanoha answered as she turned around and faced the blushing blonde slightly behind her. "Because I want to keep it a _secret._"

"_Just at how seductively did she say that... I forgot the next words that I wanted to say."_ Fate thought and almost hit her head on something, before she noticed that they were back inside the main office.

"Ah, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, welcome back." Lindy Harlaown, Section Chief, greeted the two. "It looks like the rounds of the base and interior and exterior of an aircraft went well." She looked at the half-calm, half-nervous blonde and smiled.

"I look forward to seeing you later then. Nanoha-chan, Yuuno-kun, and Miyuki-chan, Nanoha-chan's sister, will be leading the flight later, you will come with them to observe and of course help some passengers, as they guide you on on-hand activities inside the aircraft. For now, please come with me and you still have a few paper work to finish your hiring."

"Yes ma'am!" Fate, agreed and followed the light green haired female.

ooo

"_Well to simply summarize it... I had a one-night stand. With my current senior, Takamachi Nanoha."_

-Prologue End-

A/N: Well, My mind is boggly~ Hello Jetlag, you really lagged me this much. Characters will be introduced as the story flows. So, for now it doesn't have a really 'fixed' plot, so maybe I'll write different cases per chapter. Or Something. Well tell me if you liked it, so I would know how to tackle it next time. Thank you for reading and look forward for more! =D


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed/replied this story! I shall continue it with all my might!

**My Lover is a Flight Attendant**

By ~W.K.

_Well, now I know that there's something worse._

_What surprised me the most is..._

"Looks like we're roommates. Well yeah, the seniors would have to be roommates with their juniors. Which part of the bunk bed do you want?" Takamachi Nanoha, my current senior told me, as I felt glued onto the floor my eyes staring at the sexy brown haired female in-front of me.

"_Calm down..."_ I looked at her and smiled, "You're occupying the bottom one right? I'll be on top then." I told her and moved to fix my luggage on the empty closet beside hers.

"The one on top huh...?" She looked at me and smirked.

"I-I-I-I didn't mean it that way!" I blushed as I reasoned out... the wrong thing.

"Mean which way?" She asked me and chuckled. "You're so cute, Fate-chan." She told me as she started stripping down her clothes.

This is bad, my heart is beating fast, and I can feel my face heating up. I don't know how she's able to act so casually as if nothing really happened last night! And right now, she-she- she-she's... stripping in-front of me!

"Umm..." I hummed her as I tried to pre-occupy myself with unpacking my clothes, while she undresses behind me. _"And... I still owe Hayate a story! I. Am. So. Going to, die of embarrassment."_

"Well, I'm taking a bath first okay? Unless you want to take one with me..." She told me as she turned to look at me, and my shocked expression. "Just kidding." She added and went in the bathroom.

"Why do I feel like my heart is going to jump out of my chest any time now?"

ooo

The main office of the UIA is surrounded by multiple three floor buildings, used as an apartment/dormitory for all flight attendants and crew.

Three floor buildings have different tenants living on each floor. And each floor has three rooms, one kitchen, one bedroom, and one living room. The whole building posses an elevator and emergency exit staircases for the convenience of people living in it.

Takamachi Nanoha and Fate Testarossa reside in Building 110/40 on the Third Floor. Living on the same building are Hayate and Carim on the second floor, and then the newly hired Teana and Subaru on the first floor.

"Fate-chan. Now spill it out." Hayate said as she almost choked the sighing Fate inside the cafeteria of the Main Office.

"H-Hayate. N-Not here."

"Well, just spill it out already."

"Something happened, fine."

"Was she good?"

"Ye-, what are you saying?"

Hayate let go of Fate's collar and crossed her arms. "Well, you said that something happened, so I just asked."

"I can't answer something too personal!" The blonde almost shouted at the short-haired female with a matching blush. "Well, what of it?"

"Well, Nanoha-chan is the best Flight Attendant in the whole office. What I mean here is that she's the best at handling crimes."

"Uh... I'm not really getting your point, Haya—"

"It means you're dating a big shot!"

"We're not dating!" With this, all the heads in the cafeteria turned to look at the blushing blonde haired. "Um... So-Sorry."

"Really? Well you see... Nanoha-chan is not the type of person who's going after a one night stand." Hayate explained, her facial expression turning serious.

"Well, she does look like that—what?" Shocked, she turned to look at her left and right and whispered, "Are you for real?"

"Hm. I'm for real. Do you know Yuuno-kun?"

"Ah. That ferret-liking _boy_?"

"Oh you're jealous."

"I-I-I'm not! Just continue your story!" Red cheeks complements her blonde features, Fate, still has not gotten rid of her blush.

"Well, Yuuno-kun has dated Nanoha-chan before. They lasted for around... three months. Being adults, nothing happened, not even holding hands or a kiss, nothing! Nanoha-chan said she was already 'in-love' with someone else." Hayate looked at Fate. The red-eyed female's expression is indescribable. Mixture of shock and confusion, the short-haired brunette even managed to tease. "Oh, Fate-chan, your mouth's open."

"S-Sorry. That's for real?" Fate asked as more confusion arisen.

"Yeah, and not just that. Almost all of the men in the Office had expressed interest in her! But she turned every, single, one, down!"

"Well, even I had some interest in her..."

"Oh?" Hayate said as her eyebrows raised one of those devilish ones.

"No! I... Uh... You know, Hayate, this is all confusing me. Why she wanted that night to be a secret, or whichever. But we just met yesterday, so this is something I can't..." The blonde tried to explain her side. Having a hard time with her words, and a lot more confusion.

"You can't comprehend huh? Well, I've known Nanoha-chan ever since we were in Third Grade, but I've never actually figured out what's going on in her mind, and is always secretive about her love life. But from what I can tell, Nanoha-chan expresses great interest in you. But what about you?"

"Well, I can't answer that now... I'm still confused as to what I'm feeling. Sorry, Hayate."

"No it's fine. Thanks for sharing this to me though. I hope it helped you, lessen the burden." Hayate said as she stood up, with the blonde following. "Tell me hot, smoky details someday."

"Cut it out."

ooo

"Welcome to flight 5X-326 to Mid-childa. Destination from Uminari International Airport to Mid-childa International Airport. Departure time is 6:45pm and estimated time of arrival would be 4:45am of the next day with Mid-childa's time being ahead for four hours. Your flight would be led today by Captain Carim Gracia, with second pilot Yagami Hayate." There echoed the voice of that packed short, brown haired with blue eyes female, as she spoke through the intercom.

"We will now demonstrate to you safety measures while you are aboard this aircraft with our in-flight attendants, Yuuno Scrya and Takamachi Miyuki..."

I simply stared at them doing the instructions as my mind was drowned by Nanoha's voice. Just hearing her voice makes my heartbeat.

"...If you have any other problems, just push the flight attendant button on the panel above you and we will come rushing to attend to your needs, Thank you. This is your flight attendant Nanoha, with Yuuno, Miyuki and Fate. Please enjoy your flight." I looked at Nanoha as she finished her instructions, and sighed.

"Did you have all of that memorized?" I asked her.

"Yeah, one of us got to do it one way or another. Since I'm your senior, I felt like I should be showing a good example, nyaha~" She told me and smiled. Cute.

"I will have to do that too someday then." I answered her and gave her a smile. Oh, she blushed.

"W-well, you can do it on your next shift. You can write it down and read it. It takes time to master though." She said as she pushed some buttons on the touch screen monitor above the jump seat, called Flight Attendant Panel or FAP. She then later grabs the intercom she uses to transmit the directions in the aircraft, and pushes a few numbers before speaking something.

"Cabin crew, please prepare for take-off." The voice of the captain, Carim-san, was played around the aircraft, as we flight attendants took our seats.

"Please straighten up your seats, remain seated as our plane takes off from the ground. You may turn on your devices, once the captain has switched off the seatbelt sign. We will now turn off the lights upon take off for you to get a good view of the cities of Uminari, for those who are reading you may turn on your individual reading lights." Nanoha said as she completed it, followed by a short cough right after she dropped phone.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, since I am the flight attendant seated beside her after all. She seems to have been sweating, but she's still keeping a smile. This is worrying me.

"I'm fine, Fate-chan. If I was sick, I wouldn't have been able to board this flight. It's against the rules." She answered me and smiled, while looking like she was suppressing a cough from her throat.

"Well... if you say so but... are you sure you are okay?" I asked her again, and only got a nod in return. _"This is so going to stress me out. For the next 10 hours that is."_

_ooo_

_4 hours into the Flight..._

"Master, The man at Seat 11F has snuck in a gun. So are the men in seat 2B, 6A, 16D, and 24E." A red orb blinked as it dangled from Nanoha's neck.

Every military graduate that took special courses in-between mid-childa and Uminari criminology universities, are required to have, devices that transforms into their respective chosen weapon of choices.

Almost all of the female flight attendants in UIA took special courses, and they call them "mages." Because of UIA Agent's titles in mid-childa, they've been called mages because they are those who 'Saves people while soaring through the sky.'

"5 men in total, huh? Hijacking?" Nanoha asked the orb as I looked at them. I've been twirling a triangular gold object in my hand, which I call 'Bardiche.' He has been informing me of the same things, looks like we're going to work.

"No, Master. It seems to be a different agenda." The red orb talked again, whereas Nanoha nodded.

"Thanks, Raising Heart." She coughed again. I turned to look at her. And then she smiled at me. "I'm fine; we're waiting for them to move, before doing an action."

"Alright, just, please, tell me if there's something wrong with you." I told her, and she just gave me a smile, again.

"I will. Please don't worry, Fate-chan." She told me and stood up to reach again the intercom and talk. "We will now, deliver food from our front trolleys to serve you a very light dinner."

The seating arrangement was 2-4-2 meaning that the plane had two isles, divided into 3 columns. There are 200 passengers, and total counting of 206 people on-board including the captains and the flight attendants. The seats are arranged from A – H, with their corresponding, row number from 1 – 25.

The man in 11F has the window seat, 2B is an aisle seat, 6A is another window seat, 16D is a seat in the middle column, and 24E is an aisle seat at the back. Quite distributed, this must've taken a lot of practice.

Nanoha and Miyuki-san pushed the trolleys that carried the light meals to be delivered to each passenger, as Yuuno tried to assist Nanoha. I saw him reaching out to her forehead with a concerned look but she just carefully shoved his hand off. From my peripheral vision I saw the man seated in 24E stand up and walk towards the guy in 2B.

Guy from 24E accidentally bumped 2B's elbow that toppled over a plastic glass of orange juice. Now splattered on the floor of the plane.

"What the fuck are you doing, asshole?" Guy from 2B shouted and grabbed 24E guy's collar. I rushed over to the two of them and broke them up.

"I'm sorry sir, it was an accident, we will clean then floor and deliver you a new glass of juice. Please, calm down." I told them as at the same time, all the other guys started to cause a ruckus, breaking the plastic plates, disturbing the passengers, until one of these guys pulled out his gun, and a gunshot was heard.

My eyes followed the direction of where the bullet went through, to one of the windows inside the aircraft. I saw Nanoha immediately rush towards that particular window as she patched it up with a temporary masking tape.

"What can pesky little Flight Attendants do to us? Now everyone, bring out your hand carry bags, and put your valuables inside this garbage bag." Guy from 11F said as every one of his men took out the same bags and made some rounds, with one of these men going into Captain's Room.

"You dare show your faces as you commit your crimes, huh?" I somewhat heard Nanoha mutter those words as she walked towards their seem-to-be leader, guy from 11F.

"Oh, hey, you're quite cute, aside that, hand me your valuables." 11F guy said as he tried to stare down on Nanoha, who's particularly giving him a death glare. "What? You'll just keep on staring at me huh?"

"You all won't mind if I just blasted these guys out the aircraft right?" She smiled, and that's like a signal for us. Time to apprehend.

ooo

"Fate-chan, you were good!" Miyuki said as she praised the blonde handcuffing the last man who had created a fuss inside the aircraft, while one of those men was being dragged out by Miyuki from the Captain's Room that one was passed out too. Yuuno and Nanoha giving back the passengers valuables.

"Thank you; it was my only specialty after all. Close range combat. You as well Miyuki-san, I was surprised." The blonde replied to her and dusted her clothes.

"Well, I'm sure the person who surprised you the most is Nanoha though, but you seem to be too good at hiding your shock." The eyeglasses wearing female said and tied all of the 5 men together with a long rope.

"Hayate had told me a lot, I already expected much." Fate answered as she greeted Nanoha and Yuuno as to they have finished handing back the passengers things. "Good Work, Yuuno, Nanoha."

"To you too, Fate-san." Yuuno answered and went into the lavatory to clean his hands.

"Good Work, Nee-chan, Fate-cha—" Brown haired female managed to utter a few words, before collapsing into the blonde's arms.

"Nanoha? Nanoha!" "Nanoha-chan!" "Nanoha!"

_Time left before arrival, 4 hours and 35minutes_

A/N: Well that's about it. Nyahaha~ I hope you enjoyed it, not much of NanoFate scenes yet but… I promise to give you more in the later chapters. Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Nyaha~ Did I raise some questions in your minds? I hope I did. I will be answering some of them soon then. Maybe. X3 Sorry about the later chapters. For some reason my page dividers get removed. . replacing old chapters now to... avoid confusion. =)

**My Lover is a Flight Attendant**

~W.K.

_So was it a coincidence?_

_Nanoha! Nanoha!_

"We won't be landing soon enough. Does anyone know how to do first aid; I doubt this is an ordinary flu." Hayate, who came out of the Captain's Room upon hearing Nanoha's name said.

"I—" Fate who just opened hair mouth was cut off by,

"I can do it. Leave her to me." Yuuno offered the help first before the blonde can even do anything.

"Damn right that ain't an ordinary flu." The leader of the tugs said and laughed that annoying yakuza laugh. "Who would've thought that, the poison the guy gave us works that fast?"

"What are you saying?" Miyuki said as she walked over to the guy who talked. "So you're saying that you poisoned my sister?"

"Exactly, girl. While boarding the aircraft I let her sniff some dust poison from my collar without her noticing, ha!" The man said and continued to laugh to himself.

As Miyuki started walking to the man to ask more info, a certain blonde had beaten her to it, going for the man's collar.

"What are the effects of this poison?" Red eyes stared darts of mad glares at the man. "Say it."

"I-I-It's n-nothing too grave! It's just flu! A-A-A bit of vomiting and t-t-t-then a slight hurt in the chest, I-I-It only lasts for 24 hours!" The man said as he panicked.

"Only? Then, I'll make sure you sleep for 24 hours." Fate said as she gave a meaningful punch on the man that lets him sleep together with his companions. "For now, we have to stop all of the symptoms."

"Yuuno-kun, leave Nanoha-chan to Fate-chan, come with me, I'll assist in attending to the passengers, you too Miyuki-san." Hayate said, as she winked at Fate, even though it isn't the right time for her, to wink at her.

"_Hayate! That was unnecessary, mou." _Fate thought and sat down Nanoha on the back jump seat and Fate seating on the other. She slowly pushed the brown haired female down so she was lying on her lap. "You'll be fine, Nanoha, it's only for another... 3 more hours."

"F-Fate-chan... I was stupid, to have not noticed. Now I've caused you so much to worry about... I'm sorry." The blue-eyed female uttered a few more words before vomiting a bit on Fate's skirt. "Sorry about that... nyaha~"

"Its okay, Nanoha, you'll be fine soon, we will get, Shamal-san to treat you. If the poison had a duration hours, I'm sure there would be a way to shorten it. Don't talk anymore, just calm down." Fate said as she got a weak nod as affirmation.

ooo

_After landing... in Mid-Childa._

"It must be destiny that I got added work here in Mid-Childa before I was sent back to Earth, Nanoha-chan, be strong okay? The best way I can do is to shorten this suffering for 30 minutes." Shamal said as Fate stood beside Nanoha holding her hand. "Don't let go of her hand okay? I will have to give her a shot, the shot itself is not painful, but since it's direct application and that would hurt her internal organs. She probably needs someone beside her."

"I will not leave her." Fate assured Shamal as she held onto tighter to both of Nanoha's hands. This is supposed to be, Fate and Shamal's first meeting, and it had turned into this.

"Good answer. Well I'll be giving Nanoha-chan the shot now. Nanoha-chan, this could hurt for a bit, but please, bear it." Shamal said as she got a bit of a nod from the weakening brunette. Shamal then got a small syringe from a tray beside her and softly injected some of its contents into Nanoha's vein on her left arm.

Nanoha gripped Fate's hand tighter as she closed her eyes. The blonde then proceeded to caress the other female's hair as she went through pain that only she could feel.

"The direct application might cause for joints to hurt as if you are suddenly struck with influenza. A bearable but head breaking, head ache, and a bit of chest pains. After a few minutes, the treatment should've started to kick in, and she should feel better as the 30 minute mark for the medicine to fully utilize in her blood veins be seen. I'd like for her to stay for a bit more 3 days to a week so I could monitor her health, or if there are any risk of it coming back." The short haired blonde said and gave Fate a nod as Nanoha's struggling started to lessen.

Fate diligently wiped each of Nanoha's sweat that trickles down from her temple, as they all waited, including Hayate, Yuuno and Miyuki, for the medicine to fully cure Nanoha, before talking about this incident.

As if it was eternal, 30 minutes had passed, and Nanoha was sleeping peacefully on a hospital bed in Mid-Childa, with Fate not letting go of her hand, and the others sleeping at the benches outside of the said room that has "301" written on it.

"Uhn..." The copper browned female uttered as her eyes fluttered due to being distracted by the sun. "Fate... Fate-chan...?" she said as looked at her hand being carefully held on to by Fate who fell asleep beside her.

"You didn't leave my side huh? I actually expected Yuuno-kun to be persistent on this. Seems like Hayate—ouch" Being struck by a light pain on her head, as the same time Shamal came inside the room. "Oh, Shamal-san. Thank you for last night. It was a chaos, nyahaha~"

"Oh, Nanoha-chan, please keep on resting, you'll need it. I'll explain later what that poison was, where it was made, and what it is actually made for. I'm sure you're hungry. I'll have the nurse to bring some food here, okay?" The other female said as her face was suddenly struck by an expression of confusion when Nanoha signaled her 'wait'. "What is it?"

"Please bring some food for Fate-chan too. I'm sure she'll be hungry too when she wakes up." She whispered to the other female and winked. As the other person smiled at her and nodded.

"_You've been doing so much for me. Even though this is our 'official' first meeting. Or maybe you've forgotten? Or you're just another person who looks like another. I may not be sure with what is this chance right now... but I know who my heart is totally beating for—" _ Nanoha was completing a complete train of thought as she saw blonde eyelashes flutter open, revealing beautiful wine colored eyes. "Ah."

"Uhm... Nanoha... get well soon, please." The blonde sleeping on the side of Nanoha's bed muttered then wiped her forehead for a bit, before going back to sleep. "Don't blame... yourself... it's no one's fault..."

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha said as she tried to reach for the sleeping blonde's face, Hayate and Miyuki barged in on the door with their crying faces on. "Hayate-chan! Onee-chan!" Quickly withdrawing her free hand for the sudden touch.

"Nanoha-chan! I was so worried! Are you okay now? Does anywhere hurt?" Hayate panicked as she was 'sshh-ed' by Nanoha, since the blonde beside her was still sleeping. "Oops, sorry. Yeah, she was awake the whole evening looking after you. Why don't you give her some sort of reward?" The short haired brunette whispered, and winked.

"Ah, that'll be great. Well, Nanoha-chan, we're just going to get some food in the cafeteria. Get well soon~ Onee-chan is worried." Miyuki said and smiled.

"Mou, Onee-chan, I'm not a kid anymore. Enjoy your meal." Nanoha said and waved. "You too Hayate-chan,"

The two went out of the room, with Yuuno bumping onto them as they walked out.

"How is Nanoha? Is she better?" The blonde young man asked as he was dragged by Miyuki and Hayate away from Room 301, one on each arm. "H-hey, Nanoha?"

"Oh, she's fine. Still resting, let's eat first, Yuuno-kun." Hayate said and smiled at him.

"Wouldn't want to disturb some quality time," Miyuki told Yuuno too, who just raised his eyebrows. "Sleeping."

At the same time inside the said room 301, red eyes scanned the room after seeing hands connected. In shock she bolted right up from her sitting position, and accidentally hit her head on the dextrose pole behind her.

"Ow." Fate said as she heard a light chuckle from the person her hand was connected to.

"Fate-chan, relax." Nanoha said and caressed the blonde's head as red eyes rapidly blinked trying to shrug off the pain.

Fate, realizing that she was still holding Nanoha's hands despite being already awake, quickly let go of it and apologized. "I didn't notice. Are you okay?"

"Nyahaha~ better like always. Although my head still hurts occasionally." The brown haired female answered and smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Wh-why are you asking me that? I-I didn't get some injuries so... ye-yes, I'm fine." Red eyed female answered her face becoming tomato shaded. "Do-do you want to rest longer? I can go outside so you can have some pe—"

Before she could've finished her sentence a silencing finger was put in-front of her mouth. "I slept well because you're there, so please stay."

"O-Okay..."

000

"Nanoha... Can I ask you something?" Fate asked looking at the brown haired female, as they finished eating. "Ah, I'll put that away for you."

"Thanks, Fate-chan. What is it?" The blue-eyed female asked and looked at the red eyes of that other person she's talking to.

"Um... Hayate... told me a few things. About you."

"Hm? What is it?"

"She told me that... you were dating Yuuno," Fate said as she closed her eyes. _"This is not what I'm supposed to ask! I'm supposed to ask about that night!"_

"Yes, I was dating Yuuno." She answered her blue eyes turning a bit sullen and sad. "What about it?"

"I... uh..." The blonde struggled to find her words. Her eyes darting from different things, to Nanoha. _"Fate! Get a hold of yourself! ASK!"_

"Do you want to know why I broke up with him?"

"Hayate said you were in-love with someone else."

"Oh. That's true."

"Wh-what I'm going to ask is... what is my connection to... who is it that you love...?" The blonde asked as her eyes grew bigger. _"WHAT ON EARTH AM I TALKING ABOUT?"_

Nanoha's eyes turned sad, as her bangs covered them. She let out a smile, and a tear that went unnoticed. "I..."

Although, Fate seems to have noticed it and took back what she said.

"I... um... I'm asking such a weird thing. Hahaha! Sorry, even if what you needed was rest. Looks like I'm stressing you out more... I'm sorry; I'll just go to the comfort room." The blonde said and excused herself.

Immediately going outside the room. Outside, she leaned on to the wall beside the door, and sighed. "Fate... you are such an idiot. What are you saying? There isn't a break up that doesn't hurt! Idiot! Idiot!"

As she walked away from the room she saw Hayate, Miyuki and Yuuno turning into the corner where she was.

"Ah, Fate-chan. Shamal said to go in Nanoha-chan's room now, and she'll explain what happened in full details. She said she just got Nanoha-chan's medical records for this incident." Hayate said as she stared at Fate's shocked expression. "Going to the comfort room?"

"Uh... No, I... I-It's nothing. Let's go?"

000

"Hayate-chan... do you notice the tension? From Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan." Miyuki said as she whispered to Hayate's ears.

"Well... it's there, let's bear with it for a while? I can ask Fate-chan later." Hayate said them as Shamal entered the room with a test tube on her hands.

"Well, is everyone here?" Shamal said as she opened a transmission panel that shows Lindy Harlaown's and Leti Lowran's faces, and right at the right timing where Carim Gracia entered the said room. "Alright, then I'll start."

"What the robber used to give Nanoha-chan a sickness is called "Orchidust" As the name suggests, the dust is from orchid roots or leaves and it causes several symptoms of influenza to appear for a limited amount of time. Although if given the right amount, this can cause death, after the limited time ends or right instantly when it was inhaled."

Even though the tension in the air is present. Everyone was still listening carefully even though hands fiddling with bed sheets or inconsistent eye focus are seen from the two.

"It has been confirmed that the robbers that boarded Fedikia International Airport from St. Valerie Airport, Fedikia to arrive in Earth, and took Uminari International Airlines. Orchidust is only manufactured from Fedikia, and is chemically mixed with other herbs to become a very strong fertilizer."

"But Fedikia is-!" Hayate half-shouted, before talking time to compose herself and talk. "Fedikia International Airport is run by Regius Gaiz's connections from Earth."

"Exactly." Shamal answered as she looked at Nanoha.

"So you're basically telling me... the robbery attack was planned by Regius Gaiz's to attack and sabotage UIA, is that it?" Nanoha said as Shamal gave her a nod.

"That is what I am trying to say but what's wrong about this speculation is..." Carim said as she looked at her companions.

"We don't have evidence." Fate said as everyone looked at each other.

Meanwhile... at St. Valerie Airport...

"It failed? What did you mean it failed...? Oh you mean they got their asses kicked?"

"Yes sir, exactly."

"Yes by pesky women? Fine, continue on to Plan A's part two then."

"Yes sir,"

A/N: Teehee~ I apologize if the story feels rush written. But for some of my past stories, this is normal pace for me or something. But if it does feel rushed please do tell me and I'll do something about it. And sorry for omitting the action scenes, I definitely have not planned how either of them would fight the enemies, so this is still... a bit undecided. Sorry. But in the contrary, please look forward for more NanoFate and story development. =)


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Nyaha~ I'm very very glad that everyone liked the previous chapter. Was I able to redeem myself? XD!

**My Lover is a Flight Attendant**

By ~W.K.

_So... you can still remember..._

A certain blue-green haired female...

"Fate Testarossa. Quite an interesting ring to it." This female said as she held Fate Testarossa's Biography and background. "Family History, none. Childhood History, none. Oh, why doesn't she have one?"

She then shuffled into the papers and looked into her medical records. Staring at it and giving it quite an interesting smile.

"Is that so...?" She said in an interested and questioning tone, and then sipped on her milk tea.

* * *

"We have to get back to Earth as soon as possible." Carim said as everyone continued their discussion in Nanoha's room.

"But, I'm sure they already know Nanoha-chan what if they attacked again thinking that she's not yet cured? We're putting all the passengers in danger Carim." Hayate answered as she sipped a bit of water from the glass she had brought inside from the cafeteria.

"Then we're leaving Nanoha-san and Fate-san here." The blue eyed blonde answered getting into an argument with Hayate.

"We can't do that! They can't attack Mid-Childa's Airport!" Hayate answered a bit agitated as Fate tried to break them.

"Ha-Hayate. C-Carim-san. Please don't start to have a heated argument. I have an idea." Fate said as they two looked at her, confused. "Why don't we make Nanoha pretend as a passenger?"

"In what statistics do you think would that work, Fate?" Yuuno finally getting some screen time said.

"We have a total of 196 Passengers who have booked the return flight slated for today. If we can get Nanoha to be the 196th or the 197th as an official passenger, she only needs to conceal her appearance and pretend as a passenger seating in the front row, so front flight attendants can see her." Fate answered as she explained. "We will then get one cabin crew short, but if we can get Hayate, to work as a flight attendant, then no one would notice that we're missing one crew, if we asked Shamal-san to be the co-pilot."

"Fate-chan, but aren't you forgetting that you've caused quite a ruckus last time too?" Shamal said as to she was fully informed of all the events in the aircraft, leaked out by Miyuki.

"I'm going to stay in the front flight attendant as Hayate's partner, doing the talk duties so I wouldn't have to fully show my appearance and can only help in preparing the trolleys and talk." The red-eyed blonde answered with a serious expression looking at Nanoha. "Nanoha, please help me." Who received a nod in return.

Hayate and Carim, fully thinking out the benefits of the operation agreed and talked to the airport staff in charge on the booking of the flight to let Nanoha on the spot buy and book the flight and do the mission.

* * *

"We…Welcome to flight 5X-327 from Mid-childa. Destination is from Mid-childa International Airport to Uminari International Airport. Departure time is 6:45am and estimated time of arrival would be 4:45pm of the same day with Uminari's time being behind by four hours. Your flight would be led today by Captain Carim Gracia with co-pilot Shamal." Fate said as a sweat trickled from her forehead, despite being in an air-conditioned flight.

She then continued on speaking through the intercom. "We will now demonstrate to you safety measures while you are aboard this aircraft with our in-flight attendants, Yagami Hayate and Takamachi Miyuki..."

As Fate finished speaking through the intercom, Nanoha whistled to catch her attention. Fate looked at her with a confused expression and asked a silent 'Why?' with Nanoha replying her with a 'Not bad,' and a wink.

The blonde immediately blushed and bowed her head to hide it. _"Nanohaaaa… please, stop teasing me."_ At the same time Hayate returns to her seat to buckle up as the aircraft is taking off any minutes.

"Cabin crew prepare for take-off." Carim said as her voice was heard in the entire aircraft with the flight attendants taking their seats from the front and back side of the plane.

Everything went smoothly as they made their trip to Japan. Fate occasionally walks toward Nanoha to ask her if she's fine, Yuuno also does the same only to be shrugged away by the copper brown haired female.

* * *

Around only 3 hours left of the flight…

"Nanoha's only been looking out the window, even if she sees nothing but the clouds… and the sun, she won't sleep?" I asked Hayate who's sitting beside me looking around at the passengers.

"She won't. She's one of those people who have got a hard time sleeping while sitting down. She only manages to fall asleep whenever she's dead tired, or having a head ache. She falls asleep maybe but for around 5 minutes 30 minutes the longest, if she's not too tired." Hayate explained as a slight 'ding!' was heard signaling for a passenger looking for a flight attendant. "Hold on, Fate-chan."

Nanoha really does look tired… ah her head dropped, she hit it on the window cover… she shrugged it off. She put her elbow on the arm rest, reclined the seat a bit, and then rest her head on her palm. Ah, her head fell again. She must've been really tired, but she's still doing her job, looking out for everyone.

She looked at me and caught me looking at her. I immediately blushed as she flashed me a smile. _'Isn't it in situations like this, the person who turned to look should blush…? Maybe not.'_ I walked up to her and smiled.

"Do you need anything?" I asked her. She then looked at me and smiled again.

"If I answered 'You' would you give it?" She told me and chuckled. I half-raised my eyebrows, and stared at her. "I'm only kidding. I'm okay. Don't worry about me too much ne?"

I watched only her for the last few hours of the flight and I actually had fun since we were silently talking from a far. I wonder if we understood each other fully… maybe. There's something with her that makes me feel complete, although I don't know what it is.

* * *

After all passengers had gotten off from the plane, the crew went back to the main office with Nanoha and Shamal going straight to the clinic, and the rest giving a report to Lindy Harlaown.

"Oh, so that's what happened… Griffith-kun, please ask a few male flight attendants to have a stake-out on suspicious people in Fedikia. Chrono-kun, go with them." Lindy explained as men inside the main office hustled out. "And Fate-chan~ Even if it's your first day, technically second, I give you three day offs to take care of your senior."

"E-Eeeehhh? We-well… that felt a bit unreasonable… but reasonable at the same time." Fates muttered under her breathe and looked at the Admiral. "Yes Ma'am!"

"Good answer. Carim-chan, Hayate-chan, come into my office for full reports and planning, and Fate-chan, come to my office after you've seen Nanoha-chan, okay?" Lindy said as the two followed them, whereas Yuuno went back to his post and Fate gave her a stern nod and walked towards the clinic.

"Shamal-san…? Nanoha…?" Fate called as she entered the clinic and saw Nanoha slowly buttoning her office uniform. "What are you doing, Nanoha?"

"Nyaha~ Shamal-san said that I can start working toda—"

"Fate-chan, I didn't say that at all, Nanoha-chan is just a workaholic, that she says she's fine so she's going back to work, 'nyahaha'" Shamal said as she perfectly quoted Nanoha's signature laugh at the end of her sentence that made Fate chuckle.

"Lindy-san just gave me a 3 day day-off to take care of my 'senior' so I guess it goes for you too, Nanoha." Fate said and smiled.

"Tch. Shamal-san, you were 10 hours ahead of me." Nanoha said and pouted, whereas Shamal just gave her a pat on the head. "Oh well, I've been cornered by a Doctor and a worry-wart, I guess I have no choice."

"Wh-who-who is a wo-worry-wart?" The red eyed blonde said as she stuttered, perfectly caught in the moment that she had been worried. "D-Don't tease me, please."

"Takamachi Nanoha, please proceed to Lindy Harlaown's main office after your check up." The base intercom called on to her as they all agreed to let Nanoha go while Shamal talked to Fate more.

"What happened to Nanoha?" Fate asked as Shamal walked around her office and sat on her table.

"Oh, she's fine. She's having breathing difficulties though, no matter how she denies it." Shamal said as she wrote some prescriptions on paper and rips it to give to Fate. "That is the side effect of the injected medicine it'll last for roughly 2 – 3 days. She needs complete rest, and she can't tire herself or it'll be harder to breath. Don't do anything vigorous okay?"

"Wh-what…? Vi-Vigorous… activity..?" Fate said as she blushed, remembering the remnants of that 'night' and vigorous activities. Shamal raised her eyebrow at the long haired blonde and winked. "I-I won't do that!"

"Do what?" Shamal said as she chuckled a little. "Vigorous activity with Nanoha-chan?"

"N-Nothing! If y-you'll excuse me!"

"These two, it's going to be a looooong road."

* * *

Lindy's Office…

"Ah, Nanoha-chan, you're finally here." Lindy said as she took a sip of her milk tea. "Can you… get the File #010 Incident Report on the bookshelf inside that room?" She said as she pointed to a room, inside her office, she opened it and revealed a smaller room that has around 3 book small book shelves.

"Eh? O-Okay." Nanoha, although puzzled, agreed anyway.

At the moment Nanoha went inside the room, the door to Lindy's Office once again creaked open.

"I've arrived Lindy-san." A certainly long-haired blonde with red-eyes came inside and sat on the couch in-front of the table as Lindy-san instructed her to, whilst standing from her table to sit adjacent to the blonde. "What is it, Lindy-san?"

Inside the small library, Nanoha, leaned her back onto the door and was shocked to find Fate inside the office, even if she was still inside. Panicking on what she should do, she stayed behind the door, half-eavesdropping into the conversation.

"I read over your profile yesterday evening and found something peculiar." Lindy said as she presented Fate's bio data on the table. "That you have no Family History, Family Background, and Childhood History, why is that?"

"Ah, I didn't know you would ask but… I have a sickness. It's called Repressed Memory Syndrome." Fate answered and looked at Lindy who signaled for her to explain. "It's a sickness whereas a particular incident or trauma causes the memory of that incident and all the memory before that to be forgotten."

"You don't have any intentions to get them back?" Lindy asked as she waited for Fate's response.

"I… Even if I know that the past would be painful, I would like to know everything that I've been through, even if it would hurt me in the present."

"But why is it that you haven't regained any of them yet?"

"It's because, I haven't found any person connected to my past yet, who might've known me from way before, who can remind me, and tell me what happened." Fate said and smiled.

"When did this start?" Lindy asked sipping on her tea.

"Since I'm currently 20 years old, around 11 years ago." Fate answered and slightly noticed Lindy stop drinking her tea for half a second before resuming. "And the earliest that I've remembered is that, I was raised in an orphanage, with Bardiche since I woke up holding on to him, and medical records said that my name was Fate Testarossa."

"Oh, That's pretty much everything in your Bio data, grew up in Uminari City Orphanage since you were 9 years old until you were 16, studied in Seishou Middle School/High School, and a Criminology Graduate with Honors." Lindy said as she re-arranged Fate's bio data.

"Yes Ma'am, that is about it." Fate said as she played with her skirt's hem.

"What would you do… if I told you that I know someone who might've known you from the past?" Lindy said as she saw Fate's shocked reaction.

"I'd like to know them, and of course ask about myself… but I just can't do that out in the open, but if given the opportunity, I'd definitely want to… know more about myself." Fate answered and smiled.

"I see. Well that's all about this interview, take care of your senior okay? I'll call you again, if I found someone who might've known you from before." Lindy said and waved goodbye as Fate exited her room. "Heard that Nanoha-chan?"

Nanoha then opened the door from the back room dropping the Incident Report from her hands as it softly hit the ground. "Why?"

"Because I know that you're the only person who can help her." Lindy said and approached Nanoha, picking up the Incident Report and hands it back at her. "It's in your hands. The decision on what to do about this."

"So… I was right all along…?" Nanoha said as she looked at the incident report title that said "File#010 Jewel Seed Incident"

* * *

"What was that all about?" Fate wondered as she walked towards her office table to clean a few stuff and arrange her desk.

Meanwhile Nanoha entered from the front door as to she had escaped from Lindy's hidden backdoor.

"Ah, Fate-chan, you're little baby of a senior is here to fetch you." Hayate said as she almost bumped into Nanoha entering the room.

"Hold on, I'll just finish a few of these." The blonde said and quickly shuffled through her desk.

"_Warning! Intruder Alert!"_

The whole base echoed as a horde of men wearing kabuki masks appeared.

A/N: Nyahaha~ well… am I moving? Or was it too fast? Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter as well! Please anticipate for more! =D


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry for leaving you guys a cliff-hanger but... it's coming one way or the other... right? XD!

**My Lover is a Flight Attendant**

By ~W.K.

_Ah... so you've always felt the same way?_

"_So everything is in my hands...?"_

"Everyone! Hide into the back room!" Lindy shouted as everyone scuttled inside the backroom of the main office with Fate slightly assisting Nanoha who seemed to have had her headache attack again.

"Lindy-san, why are we hiding?" Fate asked as they whispered inside the backroom trying to breathe slowly, mildly hugging Nanoha's shoulders to keep her from falling.

"We couldn't let other troops or other people know what we can do. We should save our forces for last, so let the men handle the situation." Lindy answered as they tried to listen to conversations outside.

_Outside..._

"Chrono!" Yuuno the ferret boy shouted at the blue-haired man, son of Lindy Harlaown hold off a horde by himself. "Have you contacted Verossa-san?"

"I have, he said reinforcements are on their way, for now, we have to secure the leader of these kabuki _men_ so we can question them." Chrono answered as he kicked another shoulder going a punch for his head. "Take down and tie down as many kabuki guys you can! We should question as much as we can!"

"Roger!" Every men in the main base answered as they all ran into full throttle to battle the seemingly unending horde of kabuki men.

Kabuki men, who seem to be dressed as normal farmers from a faraway land, holding pikes, rakes and some wooden sticks and bamboos as weapon. They have no attack strategy and it seems like their only point into this attack is to bring chaos and panic.

"Do _not _hurt them! They may be just normal civillians so capture them! We must question them inside the precinct later!" Chrono commanded as Verossa and his reinforcements appeared.

_Inside..._

"Do you guys mind telling me if this is the first time the base was attacked and why we can't fight, except for keeping our abilities a secret?" Fate asked as she still carefully half-hugged Nanoha's shoulder.

"No, this is the third time. The first two were normal attacks of the official army. We are unofficially listed as part of the Air Forces in Uminari but we are in Mid-Childa. We are only known as an Airline in here, so why almighty Military Personnel Regius Gaiz have attacked us twice, but immediately received house restraint from Mid-Childa." Hayate basically answered with Carim picking up the answer for the next question.

"We can't fight because the fact that we are stronger than men should not go out in the public otherwise it would result in humility." The blue-eyed blonde explained as she snapped her head out to the window with something outside catching her attention. "He-hey, look at that."

_Outside..._

A slouched man wearing a kabuki mask who appears to be around his mid-fortys holding a burning torch let's call Old Man was shouting at a young man let's call Man A who has both his hands raised up in the air.

"Please! Stop the attack! We are not going to do anything to harm you." Man A said as Old Man waves the flaming torch at him. "We will not hurt you. We will ask a few questions on why you did it and that's all."

"N-No! We were told that this airlines were killing billions of people! You've been sacrificing passengers in order to rebel against the military! You killed many people!" the Old Man said as he removed his mask. "My son died in the war, he died on the field, he was an honorable member of the military! Stop rebelling against them! They've done nothing wrong!"

_Inside..._

"Now they've got false information about what we are doing! Those rascals—" Miyuki said as she raged over at the window over hearing the whole conversation.

"F-Fate...chan. Please let me go and... talk to that man." Nanoha said as she leaned her head on the blonde's shoulders, her hands barely holding onto Fate's back for support otherwise she'll fall over. "I don't care if I feel dizzy or as if my head is being split open..."

"Na-Nanoha... you can't do that." Fate said as she hugged Nanoha tighter.

"Don't worry Nanoha-chan. Let me." Lindy said as she went outside through the back door and approached the Old Man from behind, with all the rest of the kabuki men being held into custody of the main base's men force.

"Good day Sir." Lindy greeted as the old man turned around and look at her still waving his torch. The blue-green haired female smiled at the officer pursuing the old man to seize hostility, and the rest of the UIA officers as well. With the other kabuki men properly tied.

"Now you even have a woman held captive in such a dirty base! Stop using dirty tactics!" Old Man said as he practically wielded the torch as if his life depended on it in all directions.

"Sir, do you know, Clyde Harlaown?" Lindy asked as she walked a step forward.

"Why of course yes! He's the member of the Military who sacrificed his life in order to stop an incident long ago! Why do you ask missy?" Old Man said as he regained a bit of posture and stood up with his head high.

"Clyde Harlaown, is my husband. Do you think that the wife of a deceased but honorable Military member would rebel against the military? He might've died on field, but still he gave his life for something honorable and he was given credit for it. Do you think I would hate the military for that?" Lindy said as she walked closer and closer to the old man.

"W-Why of course not." The old man said as he dropped his torch whilst Man A catching him off guard holding his hands on his back. "Why would you say that? Aren't you also a captive here?"

"I'm one of the Admirals of this base. My name is Lindy Harlaown."

* * *

"It ended up being a prank huh?" Hayate said as she leaned over her chair, sitting at it backwards with the back rest in-front of her chest. "The report regarding the questioning would be handed out tomorrow after all. We're still in the dark..."

"I don't think something that drastic would really be 'just' a prank. First of all, it made Nanoha-chan's mental stability worse and soon before we know it media would be rushing to this place to cover it." Miyuki said as she slumped over her desk as the two of them lazying around the office. "Fate-chan can't even bring Nanoha-chan home so they both can rest. The timing is just too convenient!"

"While were at this conversation, Hayate-chan please fix how you sit, I can see your flowered patterned underwear." Carim stated as she coughed and headed over to her desk.

"C'mon! It's not like, you don't see them everyday~" Hayate said as she teased the blue eyed blonde more. Ignoring Nanoha and Fate who are in their own worlds.

"Nanoha... please rest." Fate said as she tried to stop Nanoha from trying to type a few documents on her desk.

"Fate-chan, I'm okay. We're going to take 3 days off right? At least let me do a few of these... ow." Nanoha said as she slightly grabbed her head and smiled with a soft 'nyahaha~'

Fate looked at Hayate and the others who just smiled at her. "Is she always like this?" the blonde asked sighing.

"Yup, sorry 'bout that. I hope you can help us change that." Miyuki answered and clasped her hands together in-front of Fate as if pleading.

"Nanoha..." Fate said as she softly grabbed the brunette's arms and looked at those slate blue eyes. "Please, let's go home. Now, okay?" She said softly but pleadingly beautiful.

"O...O...Okay." Nanoha answered as she looked down unable to return the blonde's gaze, cheeks beet red.

"Oh. Interesting." Hayate, Miyuki and Carim said in interest as they saw what happened. No one had convinced _the_ Takamachi Nanoha to take a half-day even if an incident of Kabuki Men attacked the base or she was adviced to take leave. _No one _can do _that_ but, looks like _someone_ here can do _it_ now.

"We-well... we're both going home now. I'll see you guys in three days." Nanoha said and waved her hands on her chest, slightly having breathing difficulty attacks.

"Mou, Nanoha-chan, it's not like we're not gonna visit you, we live in the same dorm!" Hayate said and waved back.

* * *

"Nanoha… if you need anything, tell me okay? I want to help you." Fate said as they both quickly reached their apartment rooms and went inside to chill.

"Mou, Fate-chan, you just worry too much. I'll be fine." Nanoha said and took off her jacket to go to the kitchen and start on dinner. "It's Nanoha you're talking about."

"Well, I know you're strong but, I just can't help it. So, please." Fate said and looked away from Nanoha. "I won't let you get hurt anymore."

Nanoha stopped shuffling on the pots to get some good pot to cook on. Closed her eyes followed by a sigh. "Now how should I deal with this…"

"Eh? Deal with what?"

"Fate-chan. What if… I'm someone who can help you regain your memories?"

"Eh?"

* * *

"Then soon enough… the media will then rush into the base… and ruin everything." A female with slightly purple hair said as she drank red wine from her glass.

"But Mistress Hevrolet, the kabuki plan had been dissolved." A man around his early twenties said as he knelt in-front of the said female.

"Oh. That's fine. Our only objective is to screw the name of the airlines. Screwing the personnel, we'll do that after we screw the airlines." The same female called Mistress Hevrolet spoke and threw the glass with red wine on the floor. "Now get your ass out there and send out the next plan!"

"Ye-yes Ma'am! Proceeding into Plan Sankt Kaiser, Ma'am!" the man immediately stood up and saluted before speedily escaping the room.

"Let's see you evade this, Takamachi."

* * *

"Eh? What?"

"Please forget I said anything." Nanoha said and quickly shuffled on the pots and finally found one she wanted to use. _'Just what am I doing?'_

"You know, Nanoha. I really want to know about my past." Fate said and walked behind Nanoha. "And I'm the one cooking today. Please rest on the couch for a while." She continued and smiled as she held Nanoha's hand that was holding the pot.

"I really can't escape huh? Well then, I will rest on the couch then." Nanoha said as she held her breath slightly and blew a wind on Fate's ear. "Make it delicious then, _Fa~te~cha~n_" And smiled her way to the couch.

"_Na-Na-Nanoha… I felt like my insides, and my mind were going to explode." _Fate thought to herself as she felt shivers and a tingling feeling surround her body. It was her hot breathe and seductive voice that made her shiver.

"_Well at least I hope that distracted her from my question for a while."_ Nanoha said to herself and sat down the couch flipping on television channels.

_Right around a dark alley…_

"Mama…? Where are you…? Mama…! Mama…!"

A/N: Sorry it took me two weeks. Well, nyahaha~ I hope you like this new chapter. And as most of you noticed, I also started posting the story in . Well it's the least I can do since I haven't been around to update weekly, so I help you guys to re-read the chapters. xD! Well please stay tune for more~

~ W.K.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: It's been a long time since I've updated. So I decided to update before my hated midterms. XD! Well since I needed a peace of mind, and I feel so inspired to write, I decided to write before meeting up my deadlines. I hope I still haven't rusted! And that people are still looking forward to my updates =]

**My Lover is a Flight Attendant**

By ~W.K.

"_So I actually love you until now?"_

_Large smoke of pink explosions are scattered in the air. Pile of rubbled flooring, cement and fences. The disturbed water rippled as a young girl with brown hair tied into twin ponytails flew above the sea holding a staff. _

_The same young girl hurriedly flew towards another girl that appears to be of the same age. _

"_...-chan!" _

_The brown haired female dove into the water and saved the other girl with blonde hair and red eyes. Laid her on a large rock and let her rest. _

"_I'm sorry... did it hurt?" _

_The other girl remained unconscious lying on the ground as multiple helicopters flew around them and a few of magical guns pointed at the brown haired magical girl. _

"_Put down your staff and put your hand high! Get away from her!" A staff from the said flying helicopters shouted down. As a few members of the ground forces SWAT slid down to same ground as the two young girls. _

_But the brown haired female didn't budge. She held the blonde haired female close to her body, fighting for her. _

"_She hasn't done anything wrong! You can't take her away!"_

_Three members of the SWAT team grabbed the brown haired girl and forcefully tore her from the other magical girl. The conscious girl struggled to get back but to no avail, she's got no fight for three musculous men. _

"_This is an order from her Mother! Try one more into getting her back, and we will put up a case of kidnapping and act of violence against a kid like you!" She was thrown into the ground, as the men took the blonde female away. Putting her into a helicopter and flying away. _

_A familiar blue-green haired female walked towards the brunette kneeling on the rock. _

"_I... I couldn't... I couldn't save her... right?" the blue-eyed brunette said as a stream of tears formed on her eyes. "I..." _

_The blue-green haired female with gems on her forehead patted the young girl's head and kneeled beside her. "You did your best. Believe that you can meet her again someday." _

_The young girl lifted her head tears falling down from her eyes. _

"_But I...! I wanted to... to be with her..."_

"I wanted to be with her now..." Nanoha said as she opened her eyes with her arm covering her forehead blocking the ceiling lights from blinding her. She felt tears were about to fall from her eyes, together with seeing familiar blonde bangs above her.

She then realized she fell asleep on the couch while Fate was cooking dinner. She immediately got up to hide her tears from the other female in the house and pretended to stretch.

"Nanoha? Are you okay?" Fate asked as she reached out to the brunette, who dodged the comforting hand.

"I-I- I'm fine. I'll just wash my face." She said and covered her sadness with a smile. She walked towards the bathroom and closed the door. "I can't let her touch me... or I'll break down into tears... I don't even know if I should consider that dream as a nightmare or not..."

This particular scene made Fate wonder, lost in thought as she prepared the dinning table for their dinner.

_The Next day...(Day off Day 1)_

"Ah. Hayate! Do you have a minute? Can I talk to you?" Fate said as she practically blocked Hayate from going into someone's room.

"Well, I'm sort of busy, is this a love problem?" Hayate answered and smirked.

"If it is, Hayate-chan and I would be more than welcome to accompany you." Carim said as the door behind Fate opened, it was her room with Carim then.

"We-We-well... n-not really. But, its about Nanoha." Fate said while looking down the floor, blushing.

"Oh-ho~ Well then come in! What are you hesitating for?" Hayate said as she pushed Fate into their apartment door and locked it.

Just in time Nanoha was passing by the same hallway and saw the three of them enter the room, so she decided to check it out.

"Locked door huh? Oh well." Before she could leave, she heard Fate's voice and words that made her heart race.

"_I'm worried about Nanoha."_

"I'm worried about Nanoha." Fate said as she looked at different directions. "It seems like she's been burdened by something but she's not telling me anything."

"Isn't it because you're related to that burden she carries?" Carim said straight out as Hayate nudged her on the rib cage. "Ow."

"Aren't we straight forward?" Hayate told Carim and then looked at Fate, who doesn't seem to be too shocked. "So you also feel that you're included in the burden she's thinking about?"

"Well.. yeah, what else would it be, if she can't tell someone such as her roommate and closest person to her right now, about it... right?" Fate said as she stared at her hands.

"Well, why don't you talk to her? Or tell her something like 'If you need someone to lean on, I'll always be here for you.' I know it's mushy, but it works you know?" Carim said and chuckled at a blushing Fate. "Too much for your taste?"

"I... I'll try my best. Thank you Carim, Hayate." Fate said and went outside of the room.

"I didn't even get to say a thing." Hayate said and looked at Carim.

"I'm sure you'd just practically tell her to JUMP Nanoha."

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha said as she looked from the kitchen counter to the front door. "Ah, you're back." She said as she helped her remove her coat and go in the house.

"What were you doing? Weren't you supposed to be resting?" Fate asked and looked at the smaller female.

"Well, I was bored so... I decided to just make some sandwiches. It's on the table." Nanoha said and went over to the couch and flopped down as Fate made her way to the sandwiches.

"Umm.. Nanoha...? If... If... y-you need someone to lean on... I'll always be here for you." She said and immediately turned her back. Missing Nanoha's obvious blush.

"Good Evening, Welcome t o Flight 5x-354 bound from Cranagan to Earth. Our Estimated time of arrival is..." Shamal trailed from her sentence as she heard cries of a child from the cargo of the aircraft. "8:30am Earth time..."

"Shamal! Stop drifting off!" Vita said as she popped her head out from the Commanding Room.

"But, Vita-chan... I hear a girl crying from the cargo!" Shamal said as Signum took over her speech. "I'll go check it out in a moment okay?"

"Make it fast, or else Signum would get swarmed by customers." Vita said and went back into the command room.

Shamal walked into the cargo room and found a blonde girl at one of the corners, crying. She rushed to her and slowly approached the girl.

"What's wrong? Are you lost?" She asked the girl who just looked at her with those heterochromatic eyes. "How did you get in here?"

"I... I'm looking for my Mama..." the young girl with heterochromatic eyes said, as if she was close to crying. A shackle tied to her ankle with a heavy looking box at the other end of it.

"Do you know her name? Is she in this airplane?" Shamal ask as she tried to touch the young girl.

"I-... I don't know." The young girl uttered that last sentence, before she completely collapsed on the ground, onto Shamal's arms.

_That evening...(Day off Day 1)_

It was a quiet evening whereas Nanoha spent the rest of the day avoiding Fate's gaze and trying to hide her affixed blush from since when the blonde female's offer of depending on her. Before the red eyed female was about to climb on top of bunk bed, the smaller framed brunette called her name.

"Fate-chan."

This made the blonde stop dead on her tracks and look at the brown haired woman behind her, who suddenly pinned her by the steel stairs.

"Na-Nanoha?"

She didn't answer, she didn't utter a thing. The brunette rested her head on the blonde's shoulders, embracing her in a warm hug, before tugging her down to collapse on the bottom of the bunk bed.

"What if I..."

She trailed off, letting her hands slide down the thighs of the taller female, her hands roaming around as she pressed her weight on the female beneath her to prevent her from movin away.

"What if... I was the reason... you lost all of your memories? Would you still let me... depend on you?"

Fate got startled. Her mind isn't following, of all that is happening currently, whatever she is hearing, whatever she is feeling, there's one thing she knows, they don't match up.

"Nanoha? I'm not follow—" before she could even protest, she felt soft lips cover hers gently.

"Fate-chan, just please listen to me." Nanoha said as she looked at Fate, tears welling up in her eyes. "I... I love you."

Before Fate could even protest a gentle finger was pressed on her lips, again, begging for her to please listen first.

"But, it was my fault, you lost everything you are looking for right now."

A/N: Well then, I'm really sorry for the having the update in keep. _ I particularly think that the end part is a bit scrambled, but pleasepardon me. xD! I was thinking of updating during my midterms (which is now) since I was looking for inspiration. Well I hope it turned out well! I'll see you soon guys! When Midterms have stopped killing me. *dies


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay! Too much hell week! And a hell month for my readers. T_T Now It's time for me to show my love. XDDD I updated my other story as to I had the inspiration for that one while I was struggling during midterms. Now... I must... survive! Now with no more stalling... This is going to be... hell. Cause, I'll be writing a lot of... uh... actions.

**My Lover is a Flight Attendant**

By ~W.K.

_Yes, you do._

"_But, it was my fault, you lost everything you are looking for right now." _

**ooo**

"I will... tell you, what I know about you."

"Nanoha, wait. What is it that I lost because of you?"

"Your memories... of me."

The brunette went on sliding her hands up the waist of the certain pinned blonde. She put the taller woman's clothes under he hands, proceeding on to removing it above her hair.

Fate realizing that what happened in their _first night _is repeating, without caring, she went on with it. Soft lips were pressed against hers, probing, waiting for opening, when she willingly opened them, in lust.

"_You were... 9 years old. I met you in Suzuka-chan's house while searching for a jewel seed. During that time jewel seeds were criminal objects that react on the user's desire. One got lost inside Suzuka-chan's house that merged with a cat. Surpassing the Tsukimura's strict security, you trespassed and met me there defeating me."_

Her hands worked like magic as she removed the final piece covering the female beneath her. She then felt working hands around her waist removing her tightly secured skirt as she looked at Fate, gasping and breathing hard. The brunette just smiled at her, and helped her remove her own clothes.

"A-Are you sure… this bunk bed isn't going to fall apart?" Fate told her.

"Trust me?"

"Yes."

"_So much for not doing vigorous activities, Shamal-san."_ Fate thought as she brought both of her hands behind Nanoha's head and kissed her.

"_Continuing on… we came across each other. A lot of times, definitely a lot of times. I always tried to talk to you, but you always turned me down. You always… looked at me with those… cold eyes." _

Nanoha held on to Fate's face with one of her hands staring down to those dark red eyes, as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Fate just wiped them away with her free hand and gasped at the fingers trailing down inside her thighs.

"_I was always saddened by the fact that, you won't talk to me. I knew we were rivals, but I didn't want you to hate me. Then an incident happened, you're familiar Arf, escaped from your mother's hideout and told me, told _us_, that you were being whipped, abused by your mother… that I.. _We_… have to save you."_

She continued on storytelling, trailing kisses down the blonde's stomach. Planting wet kiss marks on the valley of her breasts, her mouth positioning it over one of those mounds, liking one tip, before she puts it into her mouth, sucking.

"I—ah—who's… Na—noha… who's _us?_" Fate asked in between moans, as her hands seemingly free, now crunched the bed sheets.

"Myself, Lindy-san, Chrono-kun, Yuuno-kun and Amy-san, Chrono-kun's wife. You haven't met her have you?" Nanoha answered, planting a kiss mark beneath the blonde's right breast before trailing down to her sacred.

Admirably, Fate could actually concentrate on what Nanoha was telling despite what's happening to her body, and her mental nerves, from being into the state of acceptance, confusion, to the state of pleasure and lust.

"_I… saved you. We had a fight, betting each other's jewel seed, and on the other side of the bet, if you lose you agreed to listen to me. I won, Fate-chan. I won." _

Nanoha poked her nose on Fate's crowning glory as the she moaned. She even teased her for being 'soaking wet' even if her eyes were soaking wet too from the tears that's been falling from her eyes, since who knows when. Maybe since Fate wiped her tears.

Unable to think, arms unable to move, legs giving away. Nanoha's talented tongue, tasted her beloved again. Poking her insides, going in circles.

"Na—noha. Ah—Wh—what…" Fate tried to talk in between pleasure and thinking. "Wh—"

Nanoha started sucking, her hands under Fate's inner thighs to prevent them from closing down on her head.

"_Fate-chan… Your mother was on a protection contract with the ground forces… She… they… took you away from me."_

She then continued in between her mission of getting her thoughts and feelings across to the red eyed female.

"Nanoha… Na-ah-noha…." She called. Sweat trickling down her face as she started having frequent moans, closing climax.

Nanoha probed with a finger. Inserting it inside her, as she continued to drink out her juices. Moving her hand in a fast-paced to a slow steady manner, making the blonde lying down… relax from her sea of pleasures.

"_Fate-chan I… I wasn't able to…"_

Fate, finally being able to register in her brain, everything. Nanoha right here beside her, crying, the incomplete story, the incomplete thoughts her brain were processing as they made love. The complete stress of her brain being confused from pleasure into stress. Remembered the part of her memory that had her in it.

"We were friends, Nanoha. I didn't hate you. I've always wanted to… be with you too." Fate said, trying to sit up as she reached to Nanoha who's at the other side of the bed. "You know, stressing me with facts while making my brain more stressed as you make love to me, made it easier to remember you know?"

She cradled the sobbing brunette as she ruffled Nanoha's hair removing the band that's tying down her side ponytail.

"Oh man, my head really hurts now. This is what I call… a lover's way of bringing back memories to someone who had amnesia… not like I had one." Fate said as she noticed Nanoha's sobs growing smaller and smaller as she cradled her.

"Do you… remember me… now? And what I've done… to you?" Nanoha asked looking at Fate, those sad blue eyes looking into red.

"I'm sorry I forgot you, Nanoha. And No, you haven't done anything wrong. You saved me." Fate said as she planted a kiss on Nanoha's lips, parted, and looked into her eyes. "I was taken by them. I still don't know what happened after that. Still, I know that you were the one who saved me."

"But Fate-chan! You were taken away!" Nanoha half-shouted at her, her eyebrows furrowed.

"No, Nanoha. But you held onto my heart. You saved my heart Nanoha. You saved my heart." Fate said changing positions with the brunette on her arms, putting her back to the soft covers of the bed.

Kissing her passionately as if they're just starting to make love, like they've always been with each other.

"You know, I must be stupid not to know it was you in that little one-night stand. Maybe it was because, I wasn't thinking of you as someone important back then. It's like; we've only officially known each other… for a few days. And today, I learned that we've known each other from way, way back." Fate said as she kissed Nanoha's eyes, begging for them to stop welling up and throwing down tears.

Nanoha blinked a few times before looking at Fate who's on top of her, returning the favor. Fate kissed her, liking the other female's lips waiting for permission to conquer. She was allowed as a battle of love happened inside their mouths. Fate's lightning hands not being able to keep them to herself, went on to grab one of Nanoha's prized balls of cushion as the brunette moaned in their kiss.

"This is a proof that I've remembered you Nanoha. Receive my love?"

She then left Nanoha's mouth and went on to eat Nanoha's mounds of flesh, cupping them in one hand as she sipped on it, and did it with the other as her right hand went on to massage the female's inner thigh.

"F-Fate-ah—Fate-chan. I—I—love you." Nanoha said as she clawed the bed sheets in pleasure to Fate's ministrations on her breasts.

The blonde trailed down slow wet kisses around her stomach, her belly button, and then down to her goal. She kissed it too before slowly circling her tongue on her tip, and kissing her entrance.

She started to taste her entrance in a circular pattern, making the girl under her shiver on every tickle of that tongue on her tip.

"I love you too… Nanoha."

She then started into penetrating her entrance with her tongue. Moving in deeper, circling it around her in a stead-fast manner. Her nose inhaling her scent as she commented on how sexy her moans are and that she wanted to hear more.

It was always Nanoha, who pleasured her, and this time, it was her turn to return the favor, as she finally found the reason, she's looking for. She wasn't looking for her memories; she wasn't looking for anything else, but her lost love. She didn't know it was that simple, because she wasn't thinking along those lines.

"F-Fate…-chan. I'm close… so…" Nanoha said as Fate slowed down a bit completely taking in the image of her lover's private. "D-don't look at it like that…"

"Its okay, Nanoha. I've got a lot of… things to make up to the years that I was away. And wasn't able to tell you my feelings." She said as she slightly lifted Nanoha's hips, and inserted her tongue deeper into her.

She went on a fast pace, varying from medium pace, and then to fast again. As she heard Nanoha's moans die down, drinking her delicious prized juice from her, beloved.

"Thank you, Nanoha. For deciding not to keep things from me, you were wrong about thinking that I'd hate you though." Fate told her as she hugged the panting brunette beneath her. "So much for promising Shamal-san not to do anything vigorous with you today."

"Th-…that was a lie." Nanoha said as she smiled at her. "I was given this so called 'day off' so I can tell you this. Lindy-san talked to me, and it seemed to be affecting my work. It was just a lie for me… I'm sorry for being selfish."

"You're not selfish, Nanoha." Fate comforted her planting a soft kiss on her lips again. "Well, what else is not true, if I'm permitted to know?"

"Just my condition. The orchidust's effect didn't actually last that long. And my body surprisingly had antibodies to deflect it. Although Shamal-san did use a medicine to let the symptoms die down, so I really do have breathing difficulties. And the day off for 3 days it's true too." Nanoha explained as her eyes panned towards the wall clock that said 5:06pm. "We were at it for four hours?"

"Seemed like minutes to me." Fate said as she gained confidence in herself, talking more normal now than she was when they first met.

"Rabbit," Nanoha told her as she held her hand and led her to the bathroom. "Shower?"

"Yup, I feel sticky."

ooo

A brief ringing of a phone on Hayate's table began, as a confused hand looked for it. The short haired brunette then looked on the caller and answered.

"Shamal? What's wrong?"

"Hayate-chan! A girl got lost in the cargo of the plane. I don't know how she got here, but good thing I was on this flight." Shamal said as haggard breathing was heard from her.

"That's too weird to begin with, which flight is it? And how is the little girl" Hayate asked as she went to rummage her notes of flight lists.

"She's okay, she's collapsed but she's fine." Shamal answered as Hayate heard the sounds of leather shoes making contact into steel. Then Carim beside Hayate scratched her eyes as she was woken up the ruckus caused by the girl.

"What's wrong Hayate?"

"Ah Carim. An emergency, Shamal said a little girl got lost in the 'cargo' of one of our planes." She then looked at her notebook and found the details for flight '5X-354' "This…"

"Hayate-chan I know. This is the flight that went to Fedikia before it went to Cranagan to go back to Earth." Shamal said as her breathing became normal, and at the background the voice of Vita and Amy.

"Shamal! What happened to the little girl!" Amy's voice rang out into Hayate's head as she moved away from her phone staring at it.

"Shamal! Listen to me!" Hayate half-shouted into the phone. "That girl would be in danger, because that flight from Fedikia was… two days ago!"

"You mean she was lost in this plane for 2 days turning 3 days now?" Shamal asked, not panicking.

"Exactly. For a little girl that's already long, when she wakes up, feed her okay? She should stabilize and give her a full body check up her." Hayate said as Shamal gave her confirmation and hang up.

"Is it fine now?" Carim asked as she stroked Hayate's back.

"Should be. This is just too crazy to begin with."

ooo

Shamal then noticed something silver dangling from the little girl's neck. She took it into her hands and looked at it. Her eyes widened upon reading the words

'Sankt Kaiser of the Cradle' written on it.

A/N: There you go. Gah! I almost died writing this. It's too lemony. xD! I'm sorry; this is my first time writing something like that, so pardon me if it's a bit too… awkward. And no-no, I'm not rushing things. =3 Everything is just starting eventually. Please look forward for more! With this I've updated both the one in and this one. From now on... I'll be updating them together. Please enjoy~ =] ~W.K.


End file.
